I'm Sorry
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Levy notices it. In one battle, she notices everything. As an enemy, she should be mad, but she didn't. Somehow she felt terrible for Gajeel, who feels guilty for what he did. Did he regret it? Yes.


Time line : When Gajeel attacks the Shadow Gear team.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Sorry<strong>

Pain.

That's what she feels right now. She tried to move her sore body, and she immediately feels pain jolted through her body. And she can't move, for that matter, as she got pinned to the trees by the Dragon Slayer she just fought minutes ago.

"Gihihihihi, yo, Shrimp," laughed the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Oh yeah, right. Levy and both of her friends are got beaten up by Gajeel.

She feels terrible. She feels weak. She can't do anything to protect her friends. She can't do anything at all as Gajeel draws Panthom Guild mark on her belly. His cold hands moved roughly on her skin and she can smell iron and from his hair. Her ashamed tears fall down, streaming through her cheeks. She feels awful with the fact that she can do absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

Not only she couldn't protect her Nakama, she couldn't also save this guy in front of her. While fighting Gajeel minutes ago, she notices that Gajeel is… pained. Behind his mask, she could see the pain on his face. And that's touched her heart for some reason.

She kept crying and crying, letting the tears fall to Gajeel's head.

"Crying, shrimp? You fucking should be," growled Gajeel, jumped from the tree as he done with his painting and walked away.

"I'm sorry," whispered Levy weakly.

Gajeel got frozen. What did she just said? He feels a sudden urge to go and beat that girl again to shut her fucking mouth after throwing away those shits to him. He couldn't believe it. How come that fairy apology after got beaten up? If anyone should apology, it's fucking him!

He still unable to move and stared Levy from the corner of his eye, "Did you said anything?"

"I'm sorry, Gajeel," said Levy again, a little louder, and Gajeel tensed, "You've been alone for so long. You've closed your heart and shield it with those metals. You never can trust anybody because there's no one out there that's close enough for you to trust. You're lonely, yet you never want to admit it. But Gajeel, you should know that—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WOMEN!" roared Gajeel. It's obvious that he's furious. Her words, those fucking words… they were… damn right. They were all true, not that Gajeel would admit it. But how dare that fairy shrimp mentioned it just like that?

"—you're not alone," continued Levy.

"You don't know a _fucking_ thing, women," Gajeel growled louder. There's something happened to his heart. There's this feeling inside him wants to hit her, but he couldn't move. His body won't move to hurt her.

"I don't know a thing, yes," whispered Levy, "but that doesn't mean I don't understand."

Gajeel got more furious, "Then tell me what you _think_ you understand, bitch."

"You're lonely," she whimpered, "You've fallen into the dark for so long, Gajeel."

Gajeel got more tensed as she mentioned the dark part.

"I'm sorry I could do nothing. I'm sorry you've fallen into the dark. I'm sorry you have to do this on your own. I'm sorry I can't be stronger than this to save you." Levy broke out into tears.

Gajeel saw her wet face because of her tears. Did that girl actually pity him? What's wrong with those fairies?

He couldn't. He couldn't take this feeling inside him anymore. He couldn't get his head together to think.

"You are tired of this loneliness, yet you don't know how to change. How to find the light." Levy keeps talking that she could feel her tears on her tongue.

Gajeel turns around and walked to her. He had no idea what he's going to do, but this is what his body wants him to do. He keeps walking until he reaches the tree.

Levy stopped talking and shaking in fear, of what his going to do to her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, shrimp," said Gajeel, looking up. And then he regrets what he just said.

Levy stared at him; her tear drops falls to his cheek. He could smell that damn pity from her. So she pitied him, huh?

"Stop that damn tears, shrimp," grunted Gajeel, but Levy didn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Gajeel. I'm really so—"

Suddenly Gajeel climbed and touched Levy's cheek with one finger.

Levy shuddered and breathed heavily when she feels the cold of Gajeel's hand. His finger traced from her cheek to her nose, and then returned again to her cheek, and then he wiped off her tears.

"Stop crying, I said," grunted Gajeel.

"I can't help it," murmured Levy rather stubbornly.

Gajeel stares at Levy, trying to curse as loud as he could, but something inside him stopped his tongue the moment he looked at Levy's watery eyes. He has so many questions inside his metal head. Especially the question of why she cares so much about him who happens to be a guy who just attacked him.

And why in the hell he feels guilty all of sudden?

He looked at Levy's eyes one more time. Those kind eyes are staring half warmly at him. Half-terrified, he guessed. He feels like he wanted to save her, apologies to her, wiping her tears that still streamed down her face _again_, and so many more that he tries not to think of. He stared at her eyes, and something clicked inside his head.

Ah, that's why. _Damn_.

"Something tells me I'm not that alone anymore," snapped Gajeel after a long silence.

Levy looked up and watched him carefully, "What do you mean?"

Gajeel jumped off and _really_ walked away this time, leaving Levy who doesn't have enough energy to call Gajeel back. Leaving his shield broken into pieces. Leaving a great guilt on his heart.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel." He could hear the whisper.

"Thanks, shrimp," he grunted back, and walked away, wishing he could get back to her someday.

* * *

><p>FINISHED! Yey! I'm sorry if I got all the grammar wrong, English is not my first language.<p>

Love,

Raiha.


End file.
